ldmvrev
by KoopaKid16
Summary: jfvuhrwpiv


Chapter 8:

The True Enemy is

Right Here

When the Team arrived, Jarexius quickly went to her room without saying anything. Everyone, even the Guildmaster, noticed her sad aura. Rihou and the other had to stay behind until Mimi pays them. But instead of paying them…

-"Hey, how about a deal?"- asked Mimi.

-"What kind of deal?"- asked Rihou.

-"I won't pay you…but I can join your team. How about it?"- said Mimi.

-"Yeah, same for me"- said Gaby.

-"Really?! This will make Jareh cheer up! So, yeah, welcome to Team Hope!"- said Rihou.

-"Thank you! We won't let you down!"- said Mimi.

-"I know you won't"- said Diego. At that moment, Jarexius came out, and she looked better than before.

-"What happened to you?"- asked Rihou, worried.

-"Just thinking about…you know"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh, I see"- said Rihou.

-"Hey, you all!"- said a familiar voice.

-"Gerald!"- said Jarexius. When she looked back, she saw Gerald coming towards them.

-"How have you been doing?"- asked Gerald.

-"Excellent! And you?"- she replied.

-"Dude, where were you?"- asked Rihou.

-"Secret. But I came back here to show everyone who Victoria really is"- said Gerald.

-"Huh? What do you mean about that?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Victoria and Chatot are in cahoots. They designed a plan to every time that you receive the prize money, he would take some 'to Wigglytuff', when in reality, it's for both of them"- said Gerald.

-"What?! That…!"- said Rihou. Without anyone noticing her, Victoria came secretly from behind and hit Gerald with the crow bar. He tumbled down to the floor, leaving Team Hope shocked.

-"What did you do?!"- asked Rihou.

-"What happened up there?"- asked Chatot. They could hear the footprints coming. Victoria quickly handed the crowbar to Rihou. When the others came, they saw Gerald on the floor unconscious and Rihou with the crow bar. Chatot quickly blamed them.

-"Wait a moment now! Rihou didn't…"- said Armando.

-"Liar! I saw when Rihou hit Gerald! They're trying to blame me, Guildmaster!"- said Victoria, feigning innocence.

-"Humph! Bringing Hope to the souls that lost it…"- said Chatot.

-"But it wasn't us!"- said Jarexius,

-"I don't want to hear anything from you!"- yelled Chatot. Jarexius couldn't control herself. She went up to Chatot and punched him making him fall. She later went to Victoria and slapped her. She looked at Jarexius real mad.

-"That's what you get for messing with me, Fox"- said Jarexius. Victoria and the rest of the Guild, even Chatot looked at her; -"that goes for the rest of you too. You may believe what you want, but when Gerald gets better, I doubt you seriously are going to believe that false fox. And Chatot, know with who you are now…it may be a foe…or even worst, your worst enemy, your rival"- she warned. At that moment, Gerald regained consciousness and stood up. Jarexius looked back and saw him.

-"It's over for you, Vicky"- he said. Victoria looked at him seriously.

-"What do you mean by that?"- asked the Guildmaster.

-"Shut it!"- yelled Victoria.

-"No way! Everyone will now who Victoria Vulpix is!"- said Gerald. He looked at everyone and took a deep breath; -"Victoria and Chatot are in cahoots. They both are taking money from Team Hope and using them for their own advantage"-

-"I admit it…its true"- confessed Chatot. Victoria looked at him.

-"Ugh! Weak, good-for-nothing bird! I will not tolerate any punishments!"- she said as she fled the scene.

-"Coward!"- yelled Jarexius.

-"I think if we follow her, we'll never reach her"- said Krystal.

-"But why, Chatot?"- asked Wigglytuff

-"I got carried away by the money…"- said Chatot.

-"Now you know that the true enemy was right here, among us"- said Armando.

-"We have to stop her. She's capable of doing anything to stop Team Hope!"- said Gerald.

-"If you realized that now, then boy, are you late..."- said Rihou. Gerald sighed and looked at him.

-"Listen, Rihou. I don't want to fight you, okay?"- said Gerald.

-"…Better keep that mouth shut, Rihou…"- warned Jarexius. With that warning, they all realized she was better, even Rihou, who looked impressed.

-"Well, then! Let's call Officer Magnezone."- said Dugtrio.

-"You do that! Meanwhile, everyone! Let's go to sleep!"- ordered Chatot.

-"UNDERSTOOD."- said everyone. All of the apprentices went to their rooms.

-"I still can't believe Victoria would do this to us"- said Rihou,

-"What did you expect from her?"- asked Armando.

-"Humph! Who asked you?"- said Rihou. Armando stayed speechless. At that moment, Jarexius slapped him; -"OW!"-

-"I warned you several times…"- said Jarexius.

-"But I didn't expect you to do it…"- said Rihou.

-"Now you learned that I will do it, so better be careful next time"- said Jarexius.

-"Well, whatever, as we were talking…that Victoria looks mad at you two"- said Mimi.

-"Yeah, she says that thanks to us, Gerald disbanded their team"- said Rihou.

-"When in reality, it was her with her actions"- said Jarexius.

-"I knew she would do something like that"- said Diego.

-"Oh, really? Why didn't you tell it before?"- asked Rihou,

-"Rihou…"- said Krystal.

-"Remembered what Jarexius told you"- said Gaby.

-"Yeah, yeah"- said Rihou.

-"Good for you to actually remember!"- said Jarexius.

-"No prob"- said Rihou.

-"…you would really needed to"- ended Jarexius seriously. Rihou rolled his eyes. Jarexius saw him and sighed quietly with a sad face.

-"Well…I'm tired!"- said Krystal.

-"Let's get some sleep"- said Armando.

-"Humph! You'll need it"- said Rihou. Jarexius couldn't take it anymore.

-"Rihou, what the heck is wrong with you?! Since Gerald helped us, you've been acting so serious and so sow-off! I thought it was just that time, but you continued…and when Armando and Krystal joined, it got worse. You now what?"- said Jarexius, with a breaking voice. Rihou and everyone heard Jarexius; -"…It hurts me, Rihou"- she said and started crying; -"where's that nice Riolu I met at that beach that sunset? Where is he? Did he left, or did he die? I don't trust you anymore. In fact…I don't know…who you are anymore…"-

-"Jarexius…"- said Diego, sadly. Jarexius started to cry without any control. She sniffled and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. Krystal and Mimi went to her to comfort her. Rihou looked down and clenched his fist. He decided to stand up at her.

-"Listen, Jareh. The reason I'm like this is because I also can't trust you"- said Rihou. Jarexius looked at him serious.

-"You can't trust me?! I really don't see why!"- she replied.

-"Because Gerald loves you and you love him back!"- he said. Jarexius was shocked to hear the answer he gave her; -"…and I love you too…"-

-"I don't love Gerald"- said Jarexius. She was trying to hide her blush.

-"You don't?"- asked Rihou.

-"No, I don't. Why would I love him knowing that…that crazy fox also loves him and will stop at nothing to be with him?"- said Jarexius. Rihou was amazed to hear the answer.

-"Does that mean…I've got a chance with you?"- he asked.

-"Pfft, no! You are my best friend, my partner!"- said Jarexius. Rihou looked down again; -"but if you change that attitude, then maybe you do got a chance…depends on what the destiny says"-

-"I see…"- he said.

-"Let's go!"- said Diego; -"you two are happy with each other, yay and how good! But I'm tired and I want to sleep"-

-"Right. Let's get some sleep"- said Armando.

-"Good night"- said Jarexius.

-"Good night"- Gaby replied.


End file.
